Out of Control
by RouletteDares
Summary: " When I finally emerge from the shower, the beautiful vixen had long before exited without a trace of her ever occupying my space. Not a note, nor phone number, not even a name." Set in EPOV. One-Shot, ExB pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any bit of the Twilight franchise. I only admit to being overly obsessed with it.

The title used for this story, "Out of Control" belongs to She Wants Revenge. I was listening to their album and for some reason, got a over imaginative visual simply from the lyrics of this specific song. I threw Stephenie Meyer's characters into the mix and _voila_! The outcome...

* * *

I jolt out of bed in a cold sweat; clipped yet vivid memories of last night invading my dreams. Once I am able to recollect myself, my eyes search the bedroom, taking in my surroundings. Scattered across the floor, lay various articles of clothing that _definitely_ aren't mine. To my very right, a tattooed woman rests on my bed, sheets haphazardly draped over her naked form. My first thought is, "She's hot", but is immediately obscured by the following and more important inquiry of "Who the hell is she and what is she doing in my bed?" the latter of which is quite obvious, however.

_What the hell happened last night,_ I wonder.

The last thing I could remember was being dragged (literally) to some ghost town club named Stroke. My closest friends decided that I'd been enough of a recluse and ripped me from the confines of my home in an attempt to get me to socialize. They admitted to having ulterior motives and confessed to wanting to hitch me with a friend of a friend, however horrid she may be; but I tried to make the best of it. I mean, knowing my group, the girl was probably a basket case. After spending the better half of the car ride ragging on the given title of our destination, I quickly realized that I was actually being held against my will to serve the purpose of being my "friends" own personal lampoon so they could laugh at my expense. As it turned out, this club was holding some sort of fetish event I was unaware of and _very_ ill prepared for.

I may have seen some freaky shit in my life, but usually at a distance, if not on the other end of a television/computer screen. Now don't misunderstand, I'm somewhat of a kinky guy but I've never experienced firsthand many of the things I'd witnessed only last night.

What I saw at this particular "club", well, it was _different_ from the norm, to say the least. People strutted around with cuffs and collars and latex. This generally made up about 80% of the party-goers. Here I was, irrespective to the theme, dressed as the perfect pretty boy: complete with a collared polo, coifed haircut and polished shoes. Needless to say, I'd attracted some disparaging attention to our group. I'm sure that if the expression "if looks could kill" held any truth, I'd have directed four separate funerals by now.

After I downed a few shots, I felt more at ease. There was a vague conversation that took place between my companions about this 'Stella' girl, or 'Bella', whom Alice was convinced was _it_ for me. I tuned them out with yet another shot. Maybe I'm used to being subjugated by Alice's match-making; still, I tried to keep it as far from my mind until the girl arrived. My vision began to blur and a permanent smile plastered itself on my face. Soon after, I began enjoying myself and the bitterness I held over my friends malicious intent had either went dormant or just expired altogether. We danced and drank a few rounds, but quickly grew bored. Did I mention this wasn't our scene?

I remember sitting at the bar, scanning across the crowded room of vampire wannabes reaching full inebriation, when I saw something that caught my attention. A flash of chestnut hair was highlighted by flickering spotlights and I quickly became entranced. A woman, probably of my age, 26 or so, leaned up against the wall. Her right knee was bent and her heel pressed vertically to level her body with the structure she was resting on. Yet she wasn't resting at all; she was dancing, and erotically, at that. I couldn't tear my eyes away but I knew I had to before I alerted her of my voyeuristic behavior.

I don't know what it was about her, but I had to sneak a look every few minutes just to get my fix. I'll admit I was quickly chagrined when I'd noticed she was dancing with another woman. _It figures_, I thought, _the one thing I'd be remotely interested in would not be the least bit interested in me._ I tried focusing my attention elsewhere, but it was a task proven difficult. Her long, brown hair slithered over her shoulders, her exquisite figure swayed to the music. It took everything I had to not spontaneously combust as I watched her move rhythmically with the beat of the song played overhead. She was gorgeous, though dressed in a skimpy outfit which consisted of thigh high stockings and an atrocious excuse for a top. It looked more like a bra to me- not that I was complaining.

Her eyes were lined with black smudges of make-up, her lip decorated with jewelry. I wanted to run from her and to her, all at the same time.

My friends laughed at my internal struggle, of course my trouble would fuel their teasing but I didn't care.

Emmett, my cousin and Alice, my sister, both encouraged my desire to approach her. Their spouses, Rosalie and Jasper, however, did their best to talk me down. I was torn, I sat at the center of the fence, I was defeated. I was just about to call it a night and announce that I was ready to retire, when I turned my hopeful attention to her one last time. In that instant, as fate would have it, she returned my gaze. We continued staring at one another as she pushed herself off the wall and headed in my direction. I was momentarily stunned, but quickly recovered the moment she reached me. She was the epitome of my dream woman. For the greater part of my life, I had a hidden obsession with goth chicks and this specific one invigorated my fascination.

"Hi there." she greeted, all smile and seduction. I turned back to my friends, excusing myself from them. I heard a few cat calls, but ignored them as we stepped away. "So, do you like what you see?" she asked, her lips still stretched in a smile.

"I have to say, you've got some moves." I quipped, uncertain about her implication.

"Relax sugar lips. I just noticed you looking at me and wondered if you were partial to joining me on the floor?"

I hesitated for a moment but eventually took her invitational hand in mine.

Everything about this was awkward. Still, I played along and played it well.

Her flimsy skirt shifted around while her hips rotated. I was growing aroused and became terrified at what her reaction might be when she came too close for comfort. She wrapped her arms around my neck and only grinned. Her lip piercing glimmered, her chocolate gaze did not give away any hints. I was confident that at that point and proximity, she was well aware of the situation in my pants. My eyes lingered over her cleavage for a minute too long, only breaking from their trance when her breasts bounced in laughter. It was getting ridiculous.

"You know," she began, as she broke away from singing to finally speak to me "preppy guys aren't usually my type".

"To be honest, you aren't really my type either." I lied. Her eyebrows knitted together fiercely, her face displayed a flash of hurt. I quickly apologized. "Not that _you _are not my type" I endeavored to remedy my indigestible comment by further explaining myself "I just don't know what to classify you as."

She huffed proudly and simply responded by saying, "Good answer."

We danced for a while longer solely concentrated on one another. For a moment in time, everything and everyone else ceased to exist. It wasn't until much later that I came to notice her "friend" becoming acquainted with my own. They chatted on for a good half hour, mostly she and Alice, anyway.

I could easily admit that by the end of the night, I was practically eating out of this girl's palm, but in my defense, I was pretty toasty and she was very hot.

I remember keeping tabs on my friends, until I'd finally lost them. By that time, I'd been so effectively sauced up that it didn't even occur to me that I'd be stranded without transportation. Being that I was fully captivated by this magnificent entity, the walls could have shattered and I would've been none the wiser.

And this is where things start to get real hazy.

A gruff voice pulsed out of the nearby speakers and my dance partner pulled me impossibly close while chanting the lyrics. In order to abate my increasing desire to moan, I bit down on my lip, puncturing holes into the tender skin. I hardly noticed the pain. What with her body rubbing all over me, her back pressed to my groin, the only complaint I had the right to make at that second, was owed to the barriers (however thin or small they may have been) we sported over our hot, sweaty flesh. The feral animal in me was raging to get out. My last semi-sober thought was 'I'm getting out of here, and I'm taking you with me.'

I remember entering a house (possibly through teleportation), now who's it was? If you had asked me then, I'm sure you'd have gotten an intelligible response.

She automatically pressed her lips against mine, crushing her chest against my own. Her kisses were hot and forceful, yet full of passion. My hands roamed her body of their own accord, but not once did she object, even as they slowly skimmed past her thighs and hips, finally coming to a halt on her ass. _God, she's so sexy_, my inward voice appraised her. I'd wished I weren't as drunk as I'd been so she would have been able to hear me. A woman like that needed to be appreciated.

She grinned into my mouth, her lip ring rubbing against my wounded lip, as she raised her heeled boot to my chest. _Oh my God_, my member shot up begging for her mercy. I hadn't realized that I'd knelt down, but at that angle I had the perfect view of the treasures hidden under that skirt. I subconsciously poked my tongue out, as I awaited her next move.

"You've been naughty, sugar lips." she pressed her heel further in with assertion. "What am I going to do with you?" she brought her hand up to her chin in exaggeration, pretending as if she were deep in thought. "Here you are, bringing home a complete stranger. I don't think your friends would approve of this conduct." she laughed as she lowered her leg.

She may have pulled a whip out, possibly some restraints, even. The only indication I had of these possibilities, laid on top of her clothing at present.

It kills me that I can't recall the most crucial occurrence of the night. No matter how much I've racked up my brain, not a single concept of the preceding surfaced from my submerged mind.

Currently, I sit in my room, bearing a hard on for someone whose name I don't even know and I'm debating whether or not to disturb her from her slumber so that she can replace my stolen memories. But the better part of me decides to give her the proper leeway to determine the next step. I sigh deeply while throwing off the covers from my body, assuring myself of not waking her.

The creaky knob in the tub complains as I rotate it to let the water run and I'm internally cursing at it for being a potential threat to her slumber.

As the water pelts my skin, I mentally brace myself for whatever upcoming cumbersome and awkward void held in place of, what should have been easy conversation.

Damn it, Alice! Or any of the other bastards that claimed to support me in my decision making. Where the hell did they go last night? They knew very well that, according to my alcohol intake, I was in no cognitive frame of mind to make my own judgments.

Oh, I can just picture it now. Emmett had probably taken advantage of the opportunity by snapping photos on his camera to the point of oblivion. They're all likely reviewing the events of the night and laughing hysterically as each photo transitions to the next. Assholes.

I may have lost myself in my own inner dialogue because when I finally emerge from the shower, the beautiful vixen had long before exited without a trace of her ever occupying my space. Not a note, nor phone number, not even a name.

I don't know how to perceive it, but I call Alice without a minute to spare.

"Hey there, favorite brother of mine!" She sings into the receiver.

"Spare me, evil fairy." I snap, using her cutesy nickname against her. There's no way she's going to sweet talk me into forgiving her for abandoning me.

"It wasn't my idea." She explains before I get to lash out at her.

"Look, I don't give a damn what you guys thought of my actions last night, I'm just upset that no one bothered to rescue me when it was time to go."

"Oh, hush." she laughs "You were in the zone. It's been so long since we've seen you react that way to someone, we didn't dare interrupt. Besides," she pauses for a moment and comes back with a dash of humor in her voice "her friend told us you'd be perfectly safe going home with her."

"Whatever."

"So, I take it you enjoyed it?"

"I wish I knew." I admit, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I'm anticipating a wild reaction, but I never get one.

"What do you mean?" her voice asks in concern.

"I don't really remember anything."

The silence on the phone is perturbing, but I anxiously wait for the break.

"Did you even get her number?" she wonders, disregarding my lack of recognition.

"Didn't even get her name." I finish the statement with a resolute smack of the lips. _Please, don't ask __any more__ questions_, I plead with my inner voice.

I journey through my bedroom, picking up stray pieces of clothes as I go. Alice is in the middle of something, as well, but I don't care to ask what. I'm ready to clip this conference short and withdraw myself from the world again, when Alice speaks.

"I've got just the solution!"

"No." I groan, rejecting whatever she has to offer.

"Oh, come on!" She giggles.

"What?"

"Well..." she drags out the 'L' and deeply inhales. _Oh boy._ "You were so impressed by your conquest last night that you omitted an important detail!"

"Get to the point."

"Don't you remember?" my frustrated growl rips through the phone and she snickers, "Sorry. Anyway, I set up a blind date for you last night, but unfortunately, you were never introduced to her. So, I was curious as to whether or not you'd be accessible to call her? I can give you her number."

I consider her proposition before fighting against her objective. I love Alice to death, but her bubbly personality is nearly impossible to bear. If this 'friend' of hers even remotely imputes the same qualities, then I'd have to kindly decline. However, despite my disposition to say 'no', my mouth verbalizes the word 'yes' and I'm obligated to slap my open hand to my forehead.

She squeals into the phone, bursting my eardrums in the process. I wince at the throbbing pain.

"Great! Her name is Bella. She's 25. She's a physical therapist and she has two dogs." She rambles, giving me the basic required information. "So, when are you going to call her?"

"Soon enough." I inform her, hoping the answer is satisfactory. I thank Alice for the call, although inwardly I want to choke her, and bid farewell to my sister, promising to update her as soon as I speak to this "Bella" girl.

It's a few more days before I work the courage to call. It is more out of boredom than curiosity, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't fond of the idea of having another feasible lay. Even if it wasn't club girl, it would have to do.

My trembling fingers press at the keys and my heart begins to stammer. Something inside me feels ambivalent and opposes me from completing the call. It may be unrealistic, but I'm consumed by the vision of the goth dancer I spent a night with and the prospect of having another chance meeting with her. But then, Alice screams in my mind 'You are a pussy!' and snaps me out of my obsessive thoughts. I press send on the phone and gulp down a massive amount of saliva as the line begins to ring. _Connected_.

It rings a several times but then pauses mid-ring. _She answered_, I feel relief wash over me.

"Hey, sugar lips. Thought you'd never call." _Huh_?

"Hello?" I ask into the phone, sure that my desire to speak to her has gotten the best of me. It's official, my wires have crossed.

"Edward." She laughs, the beautiful sound making my knees buck.

"Is this Bella?" I ask, the quiver in my voice not going unnoticed by either of us.

"Yes. Wow, we have an amazing night and you don't even remember my name?" she cackles in amazement.

Meanwhile, I'm thinking on the inside: "Score!"

* * *

A/N: Please feel free to review. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
